memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2368
2368 was, on Earth's calendar, the 69th year of the 24th century, and the ninth year of the 2360s decade. Besides this time period's Human dates, in stardates this era begin with stardate 2368.0 }}. in some systems of dating, and runs from stardate 45000 to 45999 in others. . Events * The emerges from a temporal causality loop in the Typhon Expanse. . * The Starfly One Bioprobe malfunctions and lands in the Damiani city of Iaron, doing significant damage. It is ultimately deactivated by a combined effort of its creator, J'naii scientist Doctor Dovan, Starfleet Lieutenant Burgoyne 172 and the . . Politics Conflicts * Shakaar Resistance Cell member Kira Nerys develops a plan to permanently damage the grid system which watches Bajoran movements on Bajor; with the help of Odo on Terok Nor, the plan is successfully executed. . * Kai Opaka Sulan reveals the whereabouts of a resistance cell, including her own son. . * At the Bajoran-run Prison Complex 187, a group of Cardassian war criminals on death row stage a daring escape attempt. Bajoran Militia marksmen shoot and kill many of the escaping prisoners on the ramp of a Bajoran prison shuttle, but a few survive. One survivor is Gul Shyak. . Federation politics * Federation Councillor Jaresh-Inyo of Grazer is elected President of the United Federation of Planets, replacing President Amitra of Pandril. . * Admiral Alynna Nechayev contacts Kalem Apren and they agree that the Federation will monitor the state of affairs on Bajor; although they will not help the Bajorans to overthrow the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor, they will eventually help the Bajorans to recover from the occupation. * Elias Vaughn secretly delivers a message from Gaten Russol of the Cardassian dissident movement to Kalem Apren; Kalem is not aware of the source, but ultimately leads the Bajorans to fight the Cardassians back and not to accept their offer of amnesty for all resistance fighters. Starfleet operations * The visits Valo II; Jean-Luc Picard learns that Ro Laren was actually assigned to him to carry out an illegal mission under orders from Admiral Kennelly; she exposes the plan and the Enterprise is able to help the Bajoran people on the planet. . Promotions and transfers * Ensign Robin Lefler graduates from Starfleet Academy, and is assigned as an engineer on the USS Enterprise-D. * Mackenzie Calhoun transfers to the as first officer. * Lieutenant Burgoyne 172 serves on the . * USS Enterprise-D engineer Lieutenant Sonya Gomez is promoted to chief engineer of the . * Ro Laren transfers to the , after having her rank restored, vouched for, first by Vice Admiral Kennelly, and later Captain Jean-Luc Picard. People * William Riker receives a visit from his self from 2408. }}. * Mark McHenry is part of team designing a new navigation system that will allow starships to travel along a black hole's event horizon. * Elim Garak comes to Terok Nor Births and deaths * Molly O'Brien is born to Miles and Keiko O'Brien on board the . . * Byron Kenyon and Stephanie Kenyon are killed at the hands of the Dufaux during failed negotiations. This plunges Captain Norman Kenyon into madness and eventually suicide. |Once Burned}}. * Cardassian war criminal is killed in an escape attempt from Prison Complex 187, survived by his brother, Gul Shyak. * Miles O'Brien's mother passes away. . Notable people mccoyRoterSektor.jpg|Leonard McCoy. spock 2380s.jpg|Spock. Appendices References and notes Stories |}} External link * category:years category:2360s